Will You Marry Me?
by becscrisscolfer
Summary: Alfred has finally built up the courage, and with the advice of Francis, he proposes to Arthur. ((Mild boy x boy. USUK. Quick mention of Francis/France))


Arthur had been dating Alfred for 8 years.

They had met during high school, when they were 14, and were best friends for two years, until they fell in love. They were scared to tell each other, but eventually Alfred told Arthur, and thankfully, Arthur said that he felt the same way.

They never told anyone, until they were 18, when they left school. Their parents and friends took it well. And Alfred and Arthur fell even more in love than they were before.

They were now both 24. And so, 8 years, Alfred had been building up the courage. 8 years had been leading up to this day.

* * *

Alfred whistled, as he sprinkled rose petals over the floor, going through the list in his head that Francis had helped him with earlier in the day. Arthur would return home to their apartment at about 6 o'clock, and he'd hang his coat up, and wipe his shoes, before walking straight into the kitchen, completely ignoring the living room. He'd boil the kettle...but of course, he wouldn't get that far today. Alfred finished off his list of what to do, and then placed a bottle of red wine on the coffee table, and two glasses alongside it. He then walked over to the iPod dock, and turned on a romantic song, that Arthur was sure to love. It was now 5:55, and now, all Alfred had to do was wait for his boyfriend to get home from work. He walked over to the mirror, and made sure his hair was perfect (he'd tried to slick it back, but it never seemed to work, due to his cowlick), and then he straightened his glasses, flattened down his shirt, and smiled at his reflection. He wanted this to be perfect.

About 5 minutes later, Alfred heard the door unlock, and he felt his heart beat faster. He almost tripped over the rug as he made his way out of the living room, heading straight into the hallway, to greet Arthur at the front door.

"Hi Artie! How was your day at work?" He asked, helping Arthur take his coat off, and hanging it up for him.

"It was okay." He sighed, and then thanked Alfred.

"Why only okay, sweetheart?" He frowned a little.

"Well, Tino couldn't make it today because Berwald was ill, and Antonio was being a complete bastard. Francis didn't show up either, only God knows why!" He huffed. Of course, Alfred knew why the Frenchman hadn't been at work.

"Aw, honey, well you're home now!" He grinned, and Arthur smiled back at him. Alfred pulled Arthur into a hug, and placing a kiss on the Brit's forehead. "Now, come on, I have a surprise for you!" Arthur frowned at Alfred's comment, but obliged to the American's wish, and followed him into the living room.

Instantly, Arthur realized what the surprise was.

Rose petals were scattered everywhere, and the whole room was strung up with fairy lights. The main lights were off, and so the room looked beautiful, illuminated by the tiny lights. There was red wine on the coffee table- Arthur's favorite- and there were two glasses alongside it. One and Only by Adele was playing on Alfred's iPod, and a smile instantly formed on Arthur's lips. Alfred took his hand again, and made Arthur sit down on the sofa. Alfred poured them both a drink, and handed one glass to Arthur.

"What is all of this for?" Arthur asked Alfred, and took a sip of his wine.

"You'll see." Alfred grinned, and took one of Arthur's hands in both of his. He brought Arthur's hand up to his lips, and lightly kissed each of his knuckles. Arthur blushed, and sipped some more of his wine to hide it.

"Alfred, tell me!" Arthur said, and Alfred shook his head.

"You'll have to wait!" Alfred smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Arthur's cheek. "Now, you gonna come and dance with me?" He asked.

"You know I can't dance!"

"Well," Alfred pulled Arthur up, letting the Brit set his glass down, before pulling him into the middle of the room. "Neither can I." Arthur laughed a little, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck, and then Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips. They moved slowly around the room for a while, with Arthur resting his head on Alfred's chest, and Alfred holding Arthur close to him.

"Will you tell me what it is now?" Arthur asked, after a while, looking up into Alfred's blue eyes. The American nodded, and Arthur stepped back a little. Alfred reached into his trouser pocket, fumbling around for something. Finally, he brought out a little velvet box. Arthur frowned, but when Alfred got down on one knee, he knew exactly what was happening.

"Arthur James Kirkland," Alfred started, looking straight up at Arthur. "We've been dating for eight years now. At first, we were best friends, but then I realized that I didn't want to spend another day without you. So...so I told you how I felt, and I was so happy when you said you felt the same way. And, even though we were dating, I still thought of you as my best friend, not _only _my boyfriend. Arthur, I love everything about you, the way your eyes never lose their sparkle, your perfect smile, even the stupid things like when you drink five cups of tea a day, or your shampoo you use, and the way you _have_ to sit on a particular seat on the couch... I love you. Even if you don't think so, you're perfect. And, so, I want to be with you forever and ever. W-will you marry me?" Alfred finished, opening the box, to reveal a gold ring, encrusted with emeralds. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw the ring, instantly loving it. He grinned, laughing a little, and then nodding at Alfred.

"Y-yes, idiot, of course I'll marry you!" He said, and Alfred took his hand, sliding the ring onto Arthur's slim fingers. Alfred stood up, pulling Arthur into a hug, and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you..." Alfred whispered.

"I love you too." Arthur whispered in reply, gripping tightly onto Alfred, never wanting to let him go.

8 years. And they had been more than worth it.


End file.
